the_warrior_spiritfandomcom-20200213-history
The complete warrior spirit article
Morgan’s new backstory By Orrin .j.k Introduction Morgan wasn’t always how he is now, he was a normal boy, a mortal boy, a teenage boy. He went to Wyoming high school 106 Pendery ave ,Ohio. He had a Girlfriend named Milly and a best friend named Julica. His family was happy he had a twin sister named Raina, two little twin brothers named Ginger and Pepper. His mother was always happy. He had a nice family and lots of friends. He made an unbreakable bond with almost everyone he met. He had an ever expanding love for cats, he was just really good with animals. He was basically the calm before the storm. The peace in the circle of life, the balance of love and hate and the peace after rain. He was just a very calm kind of guy. His twin sister could never understand how he could stay calm in the most frustrating of times. Chapter one: The transformation Morgan had his final exams but the night before he didn’t rush himself and study each page three times, even though the rest of his class did. He trusted he would pass on his own, he has a very organized brain. “Morgan how long did you study for the test last night?” Asked Milly, his girlfriend. “You know how he’s going to answer, well at least I do.” Said their best friend Julica. “I didn’t. You guys have to just except how well you take notes and use your brain, that’s why I’m so calm.” Said Morgan. They heard the bell RING! That was their school bell indicating that they were late to class. Morgan peacefully walked to class when everyone else was rushing to class. Morgan got to class and filled out their final exam. He looked at his phone and his grade was a B. His mother picked up him and his friends to the hospital for a checkup, but the doctor told Morgan’s mom it was okay to leave and that he needed to do a checkup on Raina Julica and Milly. They filled a syringe full of a blue liquid and injected it into Morgan Milly Julica and Raina. Next thing Morgan knew he was in a strange room with Henry, Raina and a cat. Morgan looked out the window, they were in a wing of the hospital that Morgan didn’t recognize. A doctor came in with another syringe they subtracted three centimeters of the cats blood and injected it into Morgan, Raina, and Henry. The doctor went to subtract more blood but Morgan tackled the doctor, the cat jumped onto Morgan’s shoulder. The doctor tried to grab the cat. The cat hissed and flailed her paw, Morgan scratched the doctor across the face with catlike claws. Morgan fell to the ground and screamed in pain for the feeling of claws breaking through his skin, cartilage form on top of his head, a tail sprouting out his back, and fur growing all over his body. It started to happen to Raina and Henry, Morgan walked over and held their hands so they didn’t have as much pain as he did. Raina and Henry calmed down and let go of Morgan’s hands, Morgan helped Henry and his sister onto the cushioned bench. The doctor dizzily tried to get up and grab the smirking black cat lazily perched on Morgan’s shoulder. Morgan punched the doctor in the nose, kneed him in the stomach, stepped on his foot and grabbed the doctors neck and head butted the doctors head, knocking the unknown doctor out cold. “Henry, Raina are you okay?” asked Morgan. “Yeah, are you?” asked Raina. “Yes, are you okay to walk?” asked Morgan. “I guess so...” said Henry. Morgan grabbed the syringe and stabbed it into his arm, he injected some of his blood into the cat. Using rubber, chains, and torn fabric from the couch in the lobby, Morgan tied up the doctor and gagged him. The three walked out the door, when they did they saw they were in a whole wing of the hospitals test subjects. “Raina, Henry, start unlocking doors. We aren’t the only test subjects here.” said Morgan. Raina and Henry rescued people, one by one, from all ten of the rooms. Their were three other people who mutated into a hybrid of human cats, Milly who was a hybrid of a bunny, Julica who was a hybrid of a hummingbird, a girl who was a wolf hybrid, a teenage girl with white hair and really large eyes who was a cat hybrid and a set of twins who were a set of cats. Morgan used his cat claw to pick the lock on another room, the room was full of cats, birds, a tiger, two wolves and a panda. The room was labeled experimental animals. The cats jumped onto Morgan’s shoulders with the cat that was already there, the birds perched on Henry’s shoulders and all the other wild animals went with Raina and with all the Animals and hybrids rescued they walked out of the hospital. Chapter two: The tragedy Morgan and Raina walked Henry home and Morgan went to the door to unlock it and let them inside. There was a note on the door. Morgan took it off and read it. It said… Dear Morgan, I won’t be home till tomorrow, we are away on business. Don’t burn down the house, I have a recipe book on the counter. We need you to feed Henry, give him the care you would give me and make sure he doesn’t have any trouble at school, and if he does pretend you're me punish him. Can you handle Henry and your twin? We’re counting on you. Don’t disappoint us Morgan. Sincerely, your mother. Code: we are being hunted Morgan let his siblings inside and slowly browsed his mother's cookbook, he found a specific recipe that stuck out. Spaghetti meatballs and Parmesan chicken. He called his siblings down to dinner, they all sat down. Henry peacefully went to bed, and all Morgan could think about was the fact as to why Henry actually went to bed on time. Morgan walked down to Henry’s room and sat on the edge of his bed. “What’s wrong little bro?” asked Morgan. “You know were step brothers,” said Henry. “Just because we were born from different people doesn’t mean your not my brother, now what’s wrong buddy?” asked Morgan. “Cense you didn’t let me see the letter I assumed it was about me.” said Henry. “It’s not about you it was mom telling us she wouldn’t be home tonight. Stay here I have a little surprise, little bro.” said Morgan. Morgan came back with a bowl of vanilla ice cream, chopped up bananas, chopped strawberries, with Caramel and melted chocolate on top with a single cherry on top of it all. “Mom never let me have ice cream on my bed!” said Henry. “Do I look like mom? If you need anything, I mean anything, just tell me, I’m not mom I’m your brother, it’s all good.” said Morgan. “Okay, big bro.” said Henry. “What about Raina?” He asked. “If she can deal with me, she can take care of herself.” said Morgan. Morgan walked out, and Henry finished his ice cream and went to bed. The next day, when they got home, Morgan saw his Mother’s minivan in the driveway so he went inside. Morgan closed the door behind him so his siblings would not see what had become of their home. Their family picture that was once on the wall, was broken on the floor. The living room floor was covered in broken glass, stuffing, and chard clothing. Morgan walked to the other end of the house. It was chard to the bone except two rooms, Raina and Morgan’s room and their parents room. Morgan got the suitcase out from underneath Henry’s bed and packed Henry’s stuff. Morgan let his twin sister Raina inside and walked outside to Henry . He rolled out Henry’s suitcase and waited for his sister to come out with her bag, Morgan went inside and grabbed his bag, his mother’s spectacles. Morgan had recently accepted a job at the police department, so he could keep Henry safe. It was a weird and suspicious phone call, but nothing like that had stopped Morgan before. He had been offered a part time job as a rookie cop, to sit in a cubicle and solve cases that other rookies were too dumb to. Chapter three: the office It was his first day on the job, Morgan got to work and his boss set a foot high pile of tan labeled folders on his desk, wanting to get home before Raina cooked dinner Morgan started working immediately. Before he knew it, it was time to leave. On the intercom the boss said “What is not done now, is done in your own time”. Morgan walked home with a briefcase crammed full of all his cases. Morgan got back home to the manor, Julica and Raina insisted they help. Henry was in bed so he okayed it. They each grabbed 2 inches of the pile to start with, then Milly walked in and grabbed the remaining two inches, leaving one case in the briefcase. That one case was the file that had been made on his mother. They were up till midnight solving cases, then he took his briefcase with one file and drove Henry to school in their Mother’s old Minivan. Then he drove to work and their wasn’t a pile of cases on his desk. Instead there was a pile of cases him, Milly, Raina, and Julica solved. Morgan got working on his mother's case file, Morgan was slowly studying his parents case, then the desk computer showed up with a skull on the screen, then it turned off. “I can’t believe it a virus, now. You’ve got to be kidding me” yelled Morgan. Morgan pulls out his house computer and hacks into his work computers mainframe, and hacks into the viruses mainframe, and used his intellect on hacking and traced the virus to his bosses computer. He carefully digitally hacked away the virus and replanted it into his bosses computer, Morgan continued to work on his mother's case file, he got off work and brought the case home. He told Raina how he found that the other cases the victims were killed the exact same way and placed in the exact same positions Milly, Raina, and Julica said the exact same thing. None of the murderers for the cases had been caught, then Morgan put it all together. All the cases had the same murderer and half of the victims were detectives, which leads to the boss of the detectives. Morgan crashed his head on the keyboard in frustration, he hissed at the computer in annoyance. He knew he needed a whole lot more evidence if he were to arrest his boss. But then he realized, if he traced the viruses zip code it would show it was his boss. He got out his phone, it had a skull with a green background and a zip code in red. Morgan used his home computer and traced the zip code and transfers the picture of the evidence to his phone and screenshotted the evidence. Morgan printed the screenshot and put it in a new file labeled CHIEF DROM. Morgan finished putting together a file on his boss, then his boss called him in for a meeting. His boss carried in a rope and Morgan thought that was suspicious so he brought his gun and pocket knife. Five minutes later Morgan’s boss walks out, he is surprised to see Morgan leaning on his desk with the file he just made. “First, you can’t get rid of me that easy, second, I have duplicates of everything,” said Morgan. Chapter four: the trial Morgan drove home, immediately he hid behind a curtain and locked the case in one the penpaw manors several safes. He had Raina call the grand Jury and schedule a trial. The next morning his boss was called to the courthouse. Morgan, Raina, Henry and Julica were all sitting there as the wittinesses. Morgan was called as the first witness. Morgan putt one hand in the air and the other on the Bible. “I swear to tell the truth, the full truth, and nothing but the truth,” said Morgan. Morgan’s boss started questioning Morgan, his boss started with a necessarily simple question. “Why did you accept the job” questioned his boss. “I wanted to keep my stepbrother safe from the bastard who killed my mother, and my sisters boyfriend” answered Morgan. “Why did you construct a file on me” asked his boss. “It’s part of my job, you hired me to do such things” asserted Morgan. “Why didn’t you notice me before putting me on trial” asked his boss. “I figured you’d just try and kill me, just like you tried and failed at before” shouted Morgan. “How did you get your growing suspicion about me” said his boss. “You did notice that you gave me every single case file, of every single murder you’ve ever committed” replied Morgan. Morgan called his boss up to the stand and started questioning. “Your honor, he can’t question me! He’s a witness!” Yelled his boss. “A wittiness, that just happens to be a lawyer,” said the judge. “Continue questioning,” said the judge. “Is it true that that you lost several detectives on the exact same case” asked Morgan. “Yes” answered his boss. “Is it true you were found at each of the crime scenes, before they happened” yelled Morgan. “Yes” said his boss. “Is it true that you tried to hang me” shouted Morgan. “No”said his boss. “Wrong” said Morgan. “Photographic footage” said Morgan as he slammed the picture on the jury’s table. “I have the oversized rash from the braided rope around my neck” shouted Morgan. “And is it true that the murder weapon used for all the murders are held in your office” shouted Morgan with so much rage that the ruler he was banging on the witnesses table shattered. “Yes your honor” said his boss. “Is it true that Chief Drom is a pseudonym” Asked Morgan. “Yes” replied his boss. “Is it true that your real name is Finkelinghimertonson” Asked Morgan. Morgan scrunched up his fists and said “Permission your honor?” “Permission granted” said the judge. Morgan walked over to his ex boss and punched him in the nose. As Morgan’s ex boss was dragged away, smirking Morgan looked at his ex boss feeling no pity whatsoever. Morgan and Milly went to the prison for visiting hours, Morgan called his ex boss down. Milly scrunched up her fist. “I never really liked you anyway” said Milly as she punched him in the nose twice as hard as Morgan ever would. Chapter five: The fate Morgan dropped Henry off at school and drove to work, he got out of his car and slowly walked to his new office, in his nice smooth baby blue police shirt, he walked inside and peacefully set up his desk. Two men ran in and started yelling. Demanding to see the chief of police, Morgan sat up in his chair and upholstered his gun. One of the men came into his office and unmasked himself, Morgan didn’t see someone else’s face. Morgan saw his own. “My name is Percy” the man beckoned. “I’m A triplet, and I was separated at birth, I was born on December 25th 2000, can you help me find my family” asked the man with a sad yet peaceful voice. “Can you tell me your last name” Morgan carefully asked. “Penpaw, my full name is Percy William Penpaw” he beckoned. Morgan dropped his gun and pulled out his wallet, he showed the man his wallet. “I’m Morgan, Morgan Mathew Penpaw” Morgan replied. Morgan didn’t know how to take this in, he didn’t know if he should faint or run him through the facial scanner. But part of him said, give the worried man a hug. So Morgan hugged him, and Percy hugged him back. The man still standing just staring at them, slowly shoved his hand into his bulky pocket, Morgan ran behind his desk and grabbed his gun. Morgan shoved Percy on the ground behind his desk,The man outside the window pulled a revolver from his pocket. Morgan pulled the trigger to his gun, then again, and again, Morgan walked out of his office and unmasked the man that was now bleeding on his carpet, Morgan was surprised to see Connor Caligari, one of Raina’s ex boyfriends face. Morgan and Percy drove down the block and pulled into a parking lot, he walked out into Sunnyside up orphanage. Morgan pulled the adoption papers from his jacket, a little girl walked down. She had black skin and Orange hair, she took out her inhaler and held it up to her mouth and puffed. Morgan picked her up and put her on his shoulders, her teddy bear started to fall. Morgan’s tail stretched out and caught it. “Olivia do you like kitties?” Asked Morgan. “I love kitties, I’ve always wanted one, or two, or five” replied Olivia. “Well then your going to fit in great” says Morgan. Chapter six: the cousin Morgan and Olivia got into the car, Olivia sat in the back and Morgan hopped into the driver's seat. Olivia noticed Morgan in the driver's seat and Percy on the other side, she was confused, she thought she would be picked up with her adoptive mother. “Are you gay” Olivia asked. “I’m not gay, Im bisexual, it means I like boys and girls” Morgan said calmly. “I’m not gay either” said Percy, but he sounding less promising. After an awkwardly quiet car ride Morgan pulled into his driveway , he walked inside. Morgan Percy and Olivia walked into his house, Morgan saw the cat girl with huge eyes and white hair, he didn’t have to think to know who it was. Morgan tackled the white cat girl, they both struggled to get back onto their feet. “Coffee, how long are you staying” asked Morgan. “I was actually hoping that I could, yah know, um move in” replied Coffee. “Oh my goodness, of course,” said Morgan. “Who’s the little girl” asked Coffee. “My daughter…” started Morgan. “What” screeched Milly. “Take a chill pill, she’s an orphan. I just adopted her” said Morgan. “Okay” said Milly. “Milly, come with me for a moment,” said Morgan. Chapter seven: the question “I invented this, it’s a handheld teleporter” said Morgan as he pulled a pocket watch from his pocket. “Do you want to go on a date with me?” asked Morgan. Morgan pressed a button on his pocket watch, a strange vortex opened up. “Shall we” asked Morgan. “We shall” replied Milly. After a long wait in the bathroom, Milly walked out to see Morgan in a dazzling suit. Morgan walked Milly to a nice table next to a crowd of people slow dancing, Morgan told Milly to order. Once the waiter was clear out of site Morgan got down on one knee, Morgan pulled out a velvet case, he opened it to reveal a blue gemmed ring. “Will you Marry me” asked Morgan. “Yes”she shrieked so loud their wine glasses shattered. Morgan stood up and put the ring on Milly’s ring finger, and gave her a big smile. Morgan grabbed Milly’s hands and dipped her, then well he kissed her. Morgan pulled a large black case from beneath the table, he started playing a soft smooth tune. “Ide go to the moon and back for you” sang Morgan. “Ide go around the world for you” followed Milly. “I'd go the extra mile for you” sang Morgan. “I'd go anywhere for you as long as I’m with you” followed Milly. “Ide go a thousand miles for you I'd do it all for you” sang Morgan. “Ide run a thousand yards for you” sang Milly. “As long as I’m with you” sang Morgan. “Your my special someone” accompanied Milly. “Milly I love you” sang Morgan. Morgan and Milly jumped through the portal, Morgan was quietly tiptoeing through the living room. “Were engaged” shrieked Milly so loud Morgan’s ears were ringing. Luckily Milly’s ear ringing screech did not wake anyone up. Morgan turned a slow peaceful song on the radio. Morgan walked up to Milly and asked, “May I have this dance” . “Why yes you may” replied Milly, and together they danced the night away. Chapter eight: the co-worker Morgan walked into the bakery with a bouquet for the front counter, he had his mother’s recipe for fresh wild berry pancakes. He had two people come in, they were both half human half cat. The blue one came up, he had on dark blue jeans a gray sweater and a rainbow bare. “I’m Jaxon, I’m here with my girlfriend Dunkin” he said. “She’s the one that applied at the coffee shop across the street, amiright” asked Morgan. “Yeah how’d you know?”asked Jaxon. “My cousin Coffee works at the coffee shop with her” replied Morgan. “You can go ahead and sit down, I have a feeling I know what you guys want” continued Morgan. Jaxon sat down at the table with Dunkin, Morgan started making the wild berry pancakes. He brought the pancakes over to Dunkin and Jaxon, not long after they finished a shady figure walked up to their table. You could tell there was a struggle, the figure was trying to force Jaxon out of his chair. Morgan casually walked up to their table. “I’m sorry, is this man bothering you” Morgan asked. “Yes” Dunkin and Jaxon replied. Morgan walked over to the figure. “Who are you?” “I’m her boyfriend.” “Oh my goodness, Samuel.” Dunkin turns to look at Morgan. “He forget the ‘ex’ in front of the word ‘boyfriend’.” “I’ll be right back.” Morgan said calmly. When Morgan left, Samuel started to threaten Dunkin, making her PTSD work up. About 5 minutes later, Morgan comes back with a metal frying pan. “Here you go, miss.” He said. Dunkin slowly smiled, and Samuel slowly frowned. “Goodnight, ‘boyfriend’.” Dunkin said as she slammed Samuel in the face with the pan. Samuel falls backwards and Jaxon stumbles onto his feet, not long after Jaxon got up Samuel got onto his feet. Before Samuel could do anything Morgan put Samuel in a chokehold. You could see Samuel’s face turning bright red, he was tapping Morgan’s arm like crazy trying to get Morgan to let go. Eventually Samuel passed out, Morgan dragged him out a door labeled staff only. Morgan came back with a fresh clean apron and a silver plate with wild berry pancakes. “Would you like more pancakes, oh and did I mention the pancakes are free” Morgan says. “Why are you giving out free pancakes” Jaxon asked. “Because I’m exhilarated, I got engaged last night. I purposed to the girl I’ve been dating for five years” Morgan answered. Chapter nine: the father After the bakery closed everyone went home, Morgan and Milly were making wedding plans. Suddenly Morgan’s father bursts through the door, his father was claiming Morgan did an entire bookcase of crimes. Morgan’s father handcuffed him, Morgan turned around to see his father's face. Morgan froze for a second signing something to someone just out of sight, suddenly we all hear a gunshot then another. Out of nowhere two shiny pieces of silver fly through the air. Morgan exaggerates a hit as the handcuffs pop open, the handcuffs fall to the ground. Morgan gets a very suspicious smile on his face, Donnie runs at him with another pair of handcuffs. Morgan dodges and his spiked metal bracelets scratch Donnie. Donnie was wearing cargo shorts so you could very well see his cut, the blood dripped down. The blood froze right before their eyes, they all saw black cracks branch out like a freshly sprouting tree. “Milly grab everyone, backyard, now!” yelled Morgan.